Godmother
by kaira-hime
Summary: What if Harry had a Godmother? It stands to reason that if James picked his Godfather, Lily would pick his Godmother. Surely lily had other friends besides Snape in school. What if that Godmother decided it was time to step up and teach Harry before he entered the magical world. This is my first attempt at writing so please be kind.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first fanfic and first story I have ever tried to write. Please take that into consideration as you read this story. I read a LOT of fanfiction and have had this idea buzzing around in my head for a while. I am honestly not sure exactly how I want this story to go… I guess I'm just going to write and see how it goes.

This is OC/Snape paring and eventual mentor Snape

Godmother

Chapter 1

Jessalyn Jax stood at the door of number twelve private drive, listening in growing anger at the voices within.

"Freak! Get in here and clean up your mess!"

"Daddy, he dripped blood on my shoe!"

"Do something about that nose, or I'm locking you in the cupboard!"

The 'freak' was no doubt my godson. Lock him in a cupboard? Petunia would do that to Lily's son? On his seventh birthday? How dare she. I took a moment to get my breathing under control and my occlumency shields up so that no matter what I felt in the next few moments I would not act rashly. When I was ready, I knocked on the door.

The door was opened by a very large man who squinted out at her.

"Who are you? What do you want?" He asked rudely. I smiled and leaned in conspiratorially and whispered, "I am here with the Company, and I have some very exciting news. Gather your family in the living room and I shall tell you all together." The fat man's eyes nearly bulged from their sockets as he ushered me inside calling to Petunia and Dudley as he did so. He shot a glare into the kitchen, and I heard a chair pull out at the table.

"Vernon, what's all this about?" Petunia said as she sat down, eyeing me curiously. My grin widened. She doesn't remember me, but no matter. She'll be reminded soon enough.

"I have some very exciting news!" I said as I moved to the only other chair available in the living room. With a discreet flick of my wrist my wand dropped into my hand as I made a show of adjusting the ugly flowered pillows. I cast a silencing charm on the house so the neighbors wouldn't hear us, sat down and smiled at Petunia. She glanced at Vernon worriedly. My grin turned wolfish.

"Oh my, let me introduce myself! My name is Jessalyn Jax and I am Harry Potters Godmother." With a flick of my wand the blinds closed and the room fell into darkness. Vernon made to rise from his seat and I quickly pushed him back down and pinned him to the chair, my hand at his throat, wand pointed in his face.

"You, miserable pig, will sit and not move or I will turn your son into a fish. Do I make myself clear?"

"You can't do that" Vernon spluttered "Your kind have laws about that sort of thing."

"Oh yes, just as _your_ kind have laws about embezzlement and child abuse. Shall we call them about that, or shall we keep this to ourselves?" I arched an eyebrow menacingly at him. Petunia gasped, finally recognizing me, and gripped her husband's arm in warning.

"Y-y-you! But you disappeared! They told us you were dead!" Petunia wailed in outrage. Her son clutched a bag of chips and was eating with increasing aggression, sensing that he might not have the chance to eat soon.

"Yes I was gone for a while, but I am clearly not dead Pet, please keep up. I have only been here for 5 minutes and already I have seen how you mistreat your nephew. I want a full explanation before we work out future living arrangements." I stepped back from Vernon and glanced toward the kitchen and the small seven year old sitting at the table wide eyed and bloody nosed. Vernon took this opportunity to jump out of his seat and punch me. Unfortunately, due to his size, his quick thinking did not amount to quick movement and I dodged his wild swing. Sidestepping, I tripped him and kneed him in the face on his way down. That was when Dudley decided to make a run for it. Petunia screamed at him to stop as I turned my wand on him. Of course he didn't listen to her, and so I turned him into a fat gold fish. I glared at petunia and called over my shoulder, "Harry dear, please get me a bowl of water."

He obeyed instantly, still holding a rag to his nose, he brought it into the living room and sat it down by the flopping fish. Dudley jumped into the bowl on his own and swam around madly for a moment before settling at the bottom to watch me.

Petunia gaped at me in horror as I handed her the bowl with her son in it, then levitated an unconscious Vernon to the couch next to her.

"Now, explain yourself Pet." I nearly spat at her. She flinched at the nickname.

"We don't want _him_ bringing that _unnaturalness_ into our home. I can't have it rubbing off on my son. Lily tore my family apart once with all her freakishness, and I won't have that in my family now!" Petunia said fiercely. I stared at her for a moment before laughing.

"Your son has as much a chance as Lily did to be born magical, if not more so! You already know it's in your blood somewhere. What were you trying to do, beat his magic out of the boy? Did you honestly think that would work?" Petunia looked somewhat horrified at her son, thinking about what I said. "Pet, don't you realize that already Harry is bound by fate to be more powerful than you could imagine. He will have power you cannot begin to understand, and you have abused him his whole childhood. Did you think he would just leave and never bother you again? Did you think some law would protect you from retribution from him? How on earth do you plan to endear him to you? You really don't think do you, Pet? Just follow along blindly just like always." I shook my head as she looked on in horror at me.

Harry looked up at me just as scared and I realized I had made a horrible first impression on my young godson.

"Petunia, tell the boy who I am. Tell him everything." I said forcefully, jarring her from her thoughts.

"Harry come here. Let me tell you a story."


	2. Chapter 2

No infringement intended. All recognizable characters are JK Rowling's – the plot is mine.

Chapter 2

 _"Let me tell you a story"_

"When I was young, just 13 years old, a woman came to our house on Lily's 11th birthday. She was dressed strangely and was very stern looking and told us she was a professor at a special school. She told us that Lily had been accepted to attend, as she was a special girl. Lily didn't seem surprised by this at all, she just sat there grinning from ear to ear, like she knew she was better than me her whole life. This woman then told us that Lily was a witch and was going to go to a school to learn witchcraft and wizardry. She said this was a power that she was born with and so was Lily. Naturally we didn't believe her." Petunia sighed and looked regrettably at her the goldfish in her lap.

"The witch then did a bit of magic and told us that someday soon Lily would be able to do such things, if she were to go to this school. My parents were thrilled. Seems they knew Lily was special all her life too. It certainly explained her freakishness. Anyway, Lily went away to school and made some new friends, one of whom was Jessalyn Jax." She gestured at me. "She came to visit one summer at the end of Lily's 5th year at school." Petunia narrowed her eyes at me.

"Eventually Lily married a wizard and then had you. Apparently she named Jessalyn your godmother. Then just after you turned one, she went and got herself killed by some psycho wizard that didn't like her uppity attitude. And because your godmother decided to disappear, I found you sitting on my doorstep with a note to raise you till someone came for you." Petunia said with disgust.

"Naturally you would be a freak like she was, and I had no choice but to keep you in my home with my own precious son. So we did our best to make you as ordinary as possible."

"By beating him and stuffing him in a cupboard? Really Petunia you never learn. Stupefy." I quickly stunned her and turned to Harry. He seemed to be thinking through all that he was told. "Do you have any questions Harry? I was one of your mom's first friends at school and we have been friends ever sense."

"So my mum wasn't killed in a car crash with my dad? They weren't drunks? They were murdered by a crazy guy?" Harry asked looking as if he might throw up. Petunia told him they died in a car crash? That they were drunks? I sighed.

"No Harry. The story of your parents' death will have to come later, it is important and I promise that you will understand everything before you go to school when you're eleven. You are a wizard Harry. Do you have questions about that? Do you understand what I have told you so far?"

Harry thought for a moment and smiled. "It certainly means things are changing for me. What happens now? Are you taking me away from here?"

I smiled at him. "That is something we will need to discuss with your aunt. Before we do that, let's have a look around the house. Where is your room Harry?"

Harry looked a bit taken aback. "You know, the cupboard. Under the stairs." I stared at him momentarily at a loss for words. Not only did they punish him by putting him in a cupboard, but they made him sleep there every night! Wordlessly I went to see for myself. It was larger than I would have expected, for a cupboard, but I was still not able to stand upright. There was a baby mattress on the floor with a few drawings taped to the wall. He really did live in this cupboard. This certainly changed things. I went to the living room and woke up Petunia and Vernon.

"Things around here are going to change. As Harry's Godmother I propose joint custody. I travel for work and cannot bring a child with me all the time, and some jobs are longer than others. There is also the matter of the blood magic tying you to Harry that will keep him safe. That only works as long as Harry is living with you for at least 3 months of the year. I will take him as often as I can, but I expect that for a while he will be with you roughly half the year. As you are so worried about him rubbing off on your fat child, this should appeal to you.

So here is how it's going to work. Harry's schooling will be my responsibility. When I can, I will bring him with me abroad and tutor him myself. When I cannot do that I will provide tutors for him. You will keep him fed and sheltered here. He will have a diet that you will all adopt while he is living here, I'll even send you meal plans for the month. You will give him his own room and you will not interfere in his study time. You may still give him chores around the house, but he may only work for one hour per day. I will send you his schedule and you will all adhere to it. Is that agreeable?"

Vernon gaped at me. Petunia nodded slowly, thinking through my proposal.

"I want 2 hours of work from the brat a day, and 3 on Saturday." Vernon demanded. "This diet you demand we all share is completely outrageous. We'll feed him what you want us to, but we will eat whatever we please!"

"Fine, but he eats everything I put on that list. He is clearly under fed. You may have 3 hours of work from him on Saturday, but no more than 1 during the week as he has a lot of school work to catch up on. That is only if Dudley has the same work load. I would hate to see him end up with a poor work ethic, it's so hard to marry off those sorts of boys." I said sternly. Vernon nodded.

"Splendid! I'm so glad we all agree! I will take Harry for the rest of the day. When we come back I expect you to have the second room upstairs ready for him." I turned to Harry and smiled.

 _First things first._ I thought, and promptly healed his still bleeding nose.


End file.
